Generally speaking, a solar generator includes a solar receiver for heating a heat transfer fluid by concentrating solar radiant energy collected by a plurality of mirrors and/or heliostats on the receiver. During periods when the sun provides little radiant solar energy (e.g., at night or on relatively cloudy days), the temperature of the heat transfer fluid decreases or cools down, resulting in energy loss and a need for increased recovery time to re-heat the heat transfer fluid once sufficient solar radiant energy is again provided to the solar receiver.
Accordingly, the inventors have discovered that by providing a heat supply system having a continuous moving bed (CMB) of energy absorbing material, problems associated with the cooling of the heat transfer fluid during the periods of lesser radiant energy can be overcome.